Katilda (episode)
Episode Summary On a beautiful, sunny day in Bakersfield. The cat brothers half-enjoy a nature walk in the forest. Gordon is charmed by nature while Mr. Blik has to carry his heavy bag (and also Waffle). Mr. Blik freaks out that something bites his neck but it was they just watermelon seeds from Waffle eating a watermelon slice. Waffle then think that Mr. blik will grow a neck-melon from the seeds on his neck. Blik then throws Waffle on him pushing a deer out of the way of his landing and making the watermelon land on his head (suggestion now he’ll grow a melon-head). Before Mr. Blik could make a speech of why he’s tired of nature, a scream of a scared, swift, female cat named Katilda comes by yelling for the brothers to flee after she was attacked by a big, huge, enormous, massive, Monster coming there way. She then tells that she tried to fight it off, but it was no match for her. She then ask Mr. Blik to comfort her (making Blik feel close to a relationship with her), but she said it was no time for love, it was time to run. The female cat then run into a tree where she passes out right into Mr. Blik’s arms. Waffle and Gordon then think they should run back to the mansion (saying to Blik that he can take the female cat with them). Back in The Cramdilly Mansion, the cat brothers stare at the female cat at she slumbers on a bed from passing out. They wonder of who she is as Mr. Blik says that she’s a puzzle for his brain. Gordon suggest of waking her up. He then wiggles her foot, but Mr. Blik then turns Gordon into a paper airplane and throw him out the door (along with Waffle on him) and shuts the door. Mr. Blik then talks more of who she is,feeling in love for her. Gordon and Waffle come back into the room, making Mr. Blik upset. All three of the brothers get into a fight, which leave them into all a knot (literally). The female cat then get up from her slumber and wonder off out of the room. The cat brother try to look for her all throughout the mansion where instead, she finds them. She then startles the boys making them electrified themselves from the chandelier above them. The female cat then gets back on track to fighting the monster. She’s then introduced to Waffle and Gordon, as well as Mr. Blik who she’s not impressed of. The female cat then here’s a noise from another room. (to be continued) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Katilda. Continuity * ThIs episode revels of some parts of Mr. Blik’s hatred of nature, which later continue in a future episode "Three Against Nature". * The phrase Katilda say "You like me, you wanna marry me" Is reused in a future episode "Blikmail", which she also appears again of second appearance episode. Errors Gordon's knight costume has changed color in "Bringin' Down the Mouse." Cast Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik Rob Paulsen as Gordon/Tapestry Bear Kevin McDonald as Waffle/Newts Maurice LaMarche as Hovis/Troll/Dragon Rider Hynden Walch as Katilda Billy West as Bear Captain/Bear Guard Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2006